Sobre Neve e Tradições
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Coisas boas acontecem quando neva, mas possivelmente nenhuma foi tão boa quanto a que aconteceu a Lily naquele ano.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada é meu. Pois é, tudo da J.K. Rowling._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sobre Neve e Tradições**

**Fic by: Miss Huyu**

**ELA** era fofa. Mas tão branca e tão fofa quanto chantilly quando está no ponto; tão gostosa quanto marshmallow e tão irresistível quanto chocolate.

Lily Evans sempre foi apaixonada por neve, desde infância. Suas melhores lembranças continham neve: sua primeira ida ao parquinho, seu primeiro chocolate-quente, (Céus, como ela havia se melecado! Ninguém, _ninguém_ conseguiria ficar tão lambuzada com um simples copo de chocolate-quente, _ninguém mesmo,_ exceto Lily Evans!) seu primeiro beijo, (essa era uma cena que realmente não dava para esquecer: dois adolescentes, uma romântica noite de lua cheia, uma fogueira, marshmallows derretidos e... neve, é claro), a primeira vez em que se viram; a primeira vez que se falaram...

_Eram, então, duas crianças do primeiro ano: ela, uma nascida trouxa, já apaixonada convicta por neve, e ele, um sangue-puro e um peste formado, e retirando a pós-graduação em '_pestice_'_.

_Foi uma bola de neve que os uniu, literalmente: ele lançara o ' canhão duplo com efeito de Potter' na direção das madeixas vermelhas de uma garotinha distraída, e gritou:_

_- Ei, menina! Seu cabelo 'tá pegando fogo! Deita e rola!- logo depois caindo na gargalhada. Mas o que, talvez, ele não esperasse foi o que aconteceu logo em seguida: uma bola de neve atingiu-lhe bem no meio da cara, seguido de berros furiosos de certa ruivinha:_

_- Você é tão magricelo! Coma isso e veja se melhora!_

A partir daí, era mais do que oficial; Lily Evans amava a neve: "sua consistência era macia e suave, e era a arma perfeita para inimigos magrelos!".

Todos os anos, eles repetiam a dose. Era no mesmo dia, na mesma hora, no mesmo lugar; era quase uma tradição de Hogwarts. Com o tempo, foram ganhando alguma platéia; alguns alunos apostavam nos seus favoritos ou iam apenas para assistir; algumas garotas ainda iam para correr atrás de Potter, alguns garotos apenas para passar uma cantada em Evans. A guerra de bolas de neve? Fantástica!

Os professores tentavam impedir de todo modo: não era um feriado, por mais que alguns alunos já estivessem tomando como se fosse; havia aulas no período da tarde e elas não deviam ser, hum, 'esquecidas'.

- Oh, céus, dois monitores nessa confusão! Dois monitores _da minha casa_ nessa confusão! – reclamava uma desesperada professora Minerva, depois de chamar pela sexta vez a atenção do sétimo ano da Gryffindor naquele dia; acabou desistindo deles; não aprenderiam nada daquele modo. – Classe dispensada!

- O duelo de Potter e Evans? Nossa, imperdível! – comentavam dois septimanistas que passaram na frente dela, rumo aos jardins.

_Já fazia sete anos agora_, pensava Lily calmamente, _sete anos desde que_...

- Opa, foi mal, eu... – ela se virou para ver quem tinha esbarrado nela na pressa de sair da sala e, por um instante, apenas por um instante, as íris verdes e castanhas se encontraram. – eu não te vi, Evans. – Ela pôde, naquele momento, observar os olhos dele com mais atenção, e sorriu internamente ao sentir o pedido, a promessa.

- Tudo bem, Potter, apenas... Olhe por onde anda. – respondeu, jogando a mochila nas costas e saindo da sala rapidamente, ainda ouvindo em sua mente a súplica que fora feita sem palavras, apenas com um olhar.

_Você vai?_

_O duelo de Potter e Evans_, ela suspirou, exausta. Não importava o quão cansados ou animados, tristes ou alegres, tranqüilos ou irritados estivessem, não importava se estivessem brigados mesmo, ou então sem nenhuma razão para fazê-lo.

_Era_ uma tradição; na verdade quase tão grande e importante quanto a bonita árvore que enfeitava o Salão Principal na época de Natal. Hogwarts não seria Hogwarts sem ela.

Porém, naquele dia específico daquele ano específico, certa monitora ruiva não estava com a mínima vontade de caminhar em direção o piso fofo e gelado em que se transformaram os Jardins de Hogwarts, não mesmo. Tudo o que ela queria era enfiar-se confortavelmente debaixo daquele cobertor quentinho, recostar sua cabeça nos travesseiros macios e dormir um longo sono.

Sua cabeça girava com a enorme quantidade de informações que estavam sendo processadas internamente naquele exato instante, parecia que ela iria explodir, tamanha confusão de pensamentos e idéias. Confusão essa com a qual ela estava começando a se acostumar, pois Lily sentia que ela nunca mais iria desaparecer, depois que a ruivinha – finalmente – percebera a incrível semelhança entre seus sentimentos por James Potter e pela neve.

Ela não saberia dizer precisamente quando seus sentimentos por ele mudaram, talvez no terceiro, ou, quem sabe, no quinto ano?

_Não_, Lily pensou, soltando um meio sorriso e jogando a mochila aos pés da cama, enquanto se largava em cima dela,_ o mais certo seria afirmar que foi no início deste ano_. Ela poderia dizer a todos que não, mas ela nunca conseguiria ter deixado passar despercebida _aquela mudança_ dele. Sim, essa mesmo, essa mudança sutil e, ao mesmo tempo, _admirável_.

A ruiva ficara completamente feliz quando o moreno parara de '_galinhar_', tornara-se mais responsável e, finalmente, parara de chamá-la pra sair.

Não que os pedidos incessantes de James a irritassem, veja bem. Muito pelo contrário, ela até que _gostava_... Afinal, quem não gostaria de ter um _**galã**_ te perseguindo pra cima e pra baixo?

O caso é que ela não sabia como faria quando ele a abandonasse. Sim, a _abandonasse_, porque, para isso acontecer, era apenas uma questão de tempo. James fazia isso com todas as _suas_ garotas... Por que não faria com ela? O que ela teria de tão diferente, ou _especial_?

Pensando nisso, Lily puxou as cobertas para si, sem nem mesmo retirar os sapatos: a preocupação com a limpeza dos lençóis viria depois.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda se fecharam lentamente, e logo a ruivinha caiu no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TODOS** comentavam incessantemente, os cochichos a seguiam desde o segundo no qual ela se levantou da cama até o horário de almoço; a ruiva não agüentava mais.

Algumas meninas que ela nunca tinha visto na vida vieram até ela perguntar porque ela não fora aos Jardins no dia anterior; os meninos se contentavam em assobiar por onde quer que ela andasse e sussurrar algo aos colegas do lado.

Lily jurara a si mesma que nunca mais ia ao Zôo; era horrível se sentir enjaulada, com milhares de pessoas te olhando, como se você não fosse desse mundo, cochichando fofocas e apontando com seus enormes dedos indicadores por mais de seis horas seguidas. _Só o que falta é a câmera_!, pensava a adolescente enquanto tentava se livrar de mais uma dúzia de curiosos enquanto seguia para a beira do lago congelado.

Afastando um pouco de neve, a menina se sentou à sombra de uma grande árvore que ficava por lá. Puxando seu novo livro de Agatha Christie, ela se preparou para alguns momentos de paz absoluta. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**FOI **no meio. Bem no centro do rosto. Seu nariz estava tão congelado, mas _tão_ congelado, que a ruivinha mal conseguia respirar.

Os resquícios de uma bola de neve ainda escorriam pelo rosto delicado, quando a garota descobriu _quem_ havia se lançado ao destino incerto. _Não se lançava uma bola de neve em Lily Evans se não se quisesse cometer suicídio_...

- Isso foi por não ter vindo ontem.

A voz não poderia ser mais conhecida, a ruiva pensou, enquanto limpava o rosto com as costas da mão.

James Potter estava lá, na sua frente, ostentando orgulhosamente o seu um metro e oitenta e sete de altura. Ele não parecia irritado, muito pelo contrário, parecia triste, magoado, até mesmo ressentido.

- Por que você não veio?

Ela continuou calada, apenas observando o contraste da neve branca com o tênis preto dele.

Tomando o silêncio dela como algo positivo, James se aproximou cuidadosamente da garota e sentou-se ao seu lado, repousando um braço nos ombros dela, carinhosamente.

- Lily? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, docemente, enquanto afastava alguns fios rebeldes que teimavam em auxiliá-la a esconder seus olhos dos dele. Ela, porém, apenas permaneceu em silêncio.

Cansado de ser ignorado, o moreno se levantou de repente e decidiu partir. Mas algo o impediu.

_Lily_ segurava a ponta da capa dele com força.

Ela não sabia exatamente _porque_ agiu dessa forma; mas, quando vira James se afastar rapidamente, ela sentira uma dor tão forte em seu peito, como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado a força.

A ruivinha permanecia calada, tinha medo do que poderia dizer se abrisse a boca... Talvez se denunciasse, acabasse logo com aquela dúvida mortal e talvez, _talvez_, fosse feliz. Porém, e se James mentisse? E se ele não a amasse?

Não era a menina mais bonita da escola, mas suas lindas madeixas avermelhadas e seus chamativos orbes verdes sempre foram um diferencial para todos os rapazes que conseguiam sair com ela.

James retrocedeu alguns passos e, ao encarar a garota a sua frente, soltou um longo suspiro.

- Lily...

Quando se sentou novamente ao lado dela, apenas teve tempo de respirar uma grande lufada de ar antes de sentir um corpo pequeno e feminino vir de encontro ao seu.

O rapaz segurou-a com delicadeza contra si, e acariciava levemente seus cabelos vermelhos, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido para deixá-la assim, tão frágil.

- Eu tenho tanto medo... – ele conseguiu ouvir entre os soluços que Lily emitia. – tanto medo...

- Do que você tem medo? – a pergunta saiu dos lábios de James antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

- Eu... ahn, James... – ela o apertou mais forte contra si. – Eu tenho medo do que eu sinto...

James pôde sentir seu coração batendo mais forte.

- Não precisa ter medo, Lily... – James respondeu docemente, aconchegando-a mais no abraço. – Eu estou aqui com você... Eu sempre vou estar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**NÃO** tinha nevado desde o dia do lago, e o Natal se aproximava a cada dia.

A atmosfera acolhedora estava presente em todos os cantos do castelo, e ocasionalmente era fácil de se deparar com alguns fantasmas ensaiando a sua cantoria desafinada para o coro natalino.

Nos corredores que levavam os alunos do Salão Principal à sala de transfiguração, um casal caminhava de mãos dadas lentamente, apenas trocando olhares carinhosos e protetores, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Lily não podia estar mais feliz; aceitar sair com o moreno de óculos fora uma das melhores coisas que ela fizera a si mesma em toda a sua vida, e mais uma para adicionar a sua lista de "boas coisas que aconteceram no inverno"... Bem, talvez não envolvesse marshmallows e chantilly, mas envolvia neve; além de que, definitivamente, haveria tempo para marshmallows e chantillys mais tarde.

- Sabe, Lily... – James falou repentinamente, interrompendo o silêncio agradável que tinha se formado entre eles. – Eu queria te falar uma coisa...

- O quê? – ela indagou temerosa. Onde será que James queria chegar com tudo aquilo? Será que ele já queria terminar o romance com ela? Mas durara tão pouco tempo...

Foi com um frio na barriga que a ruiva lembrou que durara _exatamente_ **uma semana**. James nunca ficava com suas namoradas por mais de uma semana. Estava claro na mente dela que ele queria terminar.

- Uma coisa, Lily... Que é muito importante pra mim. Às vezes, mesmo no inverno, pára de nevar por tanto tempo, que nós até mesmos esquecemos em que estação do ano está... Mas aí, de repente, tem um dia com bastante neve, e nós nos sentimos vivos e felizes de novo. – James fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e virá-la, para que ela pudesse fitá-lo diretamente. – No dia seguinte, parece que foi tudo ilusão, você acorda e está com o sol na cara, e não existe nem resquícios da neve. Mas aí, vai passando o tempo, e você nota que ainda há marcas que nevou naquele dia, sabe? Uma aqui, outra ali... E você percebe que, mesmo que seja uma sombra do que você realmente quer, é o bastante pra te fazer feliz, por um tempo. E aí, Lily, chega um dia, depois de uma semana inteira de inverno sem uma mísera grama de neve, em que... Do nada... _Está nevando. _- ele a guiou até a janela, onde os flocos brancos começavam a bater contra o vidro, produzindo um ruído reconfortante. – E é aí que você percebe... Que quer que neve o ano inteiro. – Ele segurou as duas mãos pequenas da ruiva entre as dele, e sorriu tranqüilamente. – Lily, _você_ é como a neve...

- James, o quê... – Lily começou, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto gentilmente.

- Lily, quer namorar comigo?

A ruiva encarou o moreno, estupefata. Ele a estava pedindo em..._ Namoro_? Ou aquele era um novo modo de dispensar alguém?

Bem, se era, ela não o conhecia...

A ruivinha o envolveu carinhosamente com os braços e riu, enquanto James tomava a resposta como um sim e tentava beijá-la de todo jeito.

- Eu te amo. – Lily disse, parando para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo, Lily. Pra sempre.

**N.A.: **Oiiieeee

Certo, não é a nona maravilha do mundo, mas merece um comentário, certo?

**Agradecimentos**: A fofíssima DarkAngelSly, que gentilmente aceitou a betar essa fic.

Sem agradecimentos a chuva, que levou um pedaço do script dessa fic (e de Pesadelo) por, literalmente, água abaixo. Nem ao meu PC, que deletou essa e tantas outras fics minhas que estão em processo de recuperação (leia-se: telefonando pra pessoas a quem eu mandei as fics e pedindo para que elas me enviem, olhando em CDs perdidos no fundo do poço... XD)

Agora vamos as dedicatórias:

Essa fic é meu presente de natal para:

**Assuero Racsama**

**Agata Ridlle **(apesar de ter certeza de que ela não vai ler isso)

**DarkAngelSly**

**Anya **

**Lady Anna Black**

**Tainá Menezes**

**Samy Almofadinhas (idem a Agy)**

**Sandra Potter **(to com saudades de você, maninha. Aparece. E obrigada pela capa da fic!)

**Gata Slytherin**

**Mia Galvez**

**B. Padfoot**

E a todos que são meus amigos mas, por estar com pressa, eu acabei não botando aqui. [eu não esqueci!/GOTA/

Muito bem, eu sei que vocês mereciam algo melhor, e também que me pediram pra escrever um drama (pelo menos as três pessoas que eu consultei), mas eu, infelizmente, estou completamente perdida de coisas pra fazer e problemas pra resolver e pessoas pra apoiar. Estou confusa, atrapalhada (mais do que sou normalmente, acreditem) e com medo. Então, gente, esse foi o melhor que eu pude fazer. (Ficou melhor que o presente do amigo oculto do fórum MDF... Tadinha da Josiane... /gota/)

Que o ano de 2008 de vocês seja perfeito! Com tudo de bom/ E, claro, que se preparem, porque ano que vem vocês ainda vão ter de me aturar.../

Caramba, vocês são os melhores amigos com os quais alguém poderia sequer sonhar.

E, como eu já disse, o melhor plano para 2008 é não ter plano nenhum: riam, leiam, escrevam, joguem, apostem, ganhem, percam, façam o que tiver de fazer. A vida é melhor assim, cara. Machucando-se, a gente também aprende e, aprendendo, a gente pode ajudar mais pessoas no mundo.

A todos vocês, tanto os que ficam aí escondidinhos, quanto aos que vão comentar, desejo um feliz natal, um próspero ano novo, muitas felicidades e...

BOA COLHEITA/risos/

Além disso, gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês do fandom de HP por terem me recebido tão bem, terem sido tão atenciosos, pacientes e prestativos.

Se vocês tiverem sorte e verem neve, não se esqueçam de mandar um pouco pra mim! .

Beijooos,

**Miss Huyu**

P.S.: O meu pedido de Natal é que vocês sejam muito felizes, comentem, e tenham um ano cheio de alegrias.

PPS: Ano que vem, amigos, é vest pra mim. Pois é. Então se eu, tipo, sumir, não se esqueçam de mandar cartões postais. Precisarei de todo apoio possível.

**N.B.: Sim, de metida, que eu não pedi autorização!**

**Só a Miss pra me viciar em J********L, quando eu sou uma adoradora de Pinhão********Slash. Huahauhauhauahu**

**Amei a fic, Miiiiiiisssss!!! Foufaaaaaa!!! Prazer betá-la!!!**

**Bjs!**


End file.
